onepiecefandomcom_id-20200215-history
Monkey D. Luffy/Hubungan/Tiga Kekuatan Besar
Tiga Kekuatan Besar, terdiri dari Markas Besar Angkatan Laut, Shichibukai, dan Yonko, adalah tiga kekuatan militer terbesar di lautan, dan hubungan mereka sangat vital bagi Pemerintah Dunia. Sepanjang seri, Luffy telah berinteraksi dengan beberapa tokoh kunci yang berafiliasi dengan masing-masing dari Tiga Kekuatan Besar. Markas Besar Angkatan Laut Sebagai bajak laut, Luffy secara alami adalah musuh Angkatan Laut. Mereka mulai menganggapnya lebih serius setelah dia mengalahkan Kapten Angkatan Laut "Tangan Kapak" Morgan dan beberapa perompak terkenal seperti Buggy si Badut, "Laksamana Bajak Laut" Don Krieg, dan "Gigi Pisau" Arlong si manusia ikan. Bounty sebesar 30,000,000 diletakkan di kepalanya setelah ia mengalahkan Arlong. Hadiah ini akhirnya menjadi 100,000,000 setelah ia mengalahkan Crocodile, salah satu Shichibukai. Bounty Luffy kemudian meningkat menjadi 300,000,000 setelah menyerbu Enies Lobby , menjadi 400,000,000 setelah Pertempuran Marineford karena warisan dan tindakannya , menjadi 500,000,000 setelah mengalahkan Doflamingo, dan menjadi 1,500,000,000 setelah peristiwa Arc Pulau Whole Cake. Coby Coby, orang pertama yang Luffy temui dalam perjalanannya, mengakui bahwa karena dia adalah seorang Angkatan Laut, mereka pasti harus bertarung. Namun, mereka menganggap satu sama lain sebagai teman, karena Luffy membantu Coby mengumpulkan keberanian yang diperlukan untuk menjadi seorang Angkatan Laut. Coby sangat menghormati Luffy, dan dia berjanji untuk selalu menjadi teman, meskipun mimpinya - menjadi seorang Angkatan Laut- berlawanan dengan impian Luffy. Kemudian, setelah bertemu di Water 7, Luffy mengilhami Coby untuk mengejar mimpinya menjadi Laksamana Angkatan Laut. Meskipun telah bentrok selama perang, tampaknya tidak merusak persahabatan mereka, karena Coby masih mengagumi kekuatan Luffy. Smoker Luffy memiliki persaingan hebat dengan Smoker sejak keduanya bertemu di Loguetown. Setelah Smoker menonton Luffy tidak menunjukkan rasa takut ketika Buggy berusaha membunuhnya, dia mengenali Luffy sebagai ancaman potensial dan bertekad untuk menangkapnya dengan harga berapa pun hanya untuk Dragon (ayah Luffy) untuk menghentikannya. Meskipun mereka adalah musuh, Luffy mengakui bahwa dia menyukainya dan melihatnya sebagai pria yang baik. Di Alabasta, Luffy meminta Zoro untuk menyelamatkan Smoker dari tenggelam, menunjukkan belas kasihan kepada Angkatan Laut. Selama perang di Marineford, ia memulai konfrontasi lain dengannya dan dengan mudah menguasai Luffy sampai Hancock turun tangan. Ketika mereka bertemu lagi di Punk Hazard, Luffy senang melihat Smoker hidup, dan menyatakan bahwa dia khawatir tentang dia setelah pertempuran di Marineford. Baik Luffy dan Smoker terpaksa mengesampingkan persaingan mereka untuk bergabung dan menghadapi Caesar Clown dan Vergo. Setelah menyelamatkan anak-anak yang ditawan oleh Caesar, Smoker sekali lagi membiarkan Topi Jerami dan sekutu mereka pergi. Borsalino Karena Luffy menyerang Naga Langit, Laksamana Kizaru dikirim ke Kepulauan Sabaody untuk menangkapnya. Namun, ia melarikan diri dari Sabaody karena gangguan Rayleigh dan Kuma. Selama pertempuran di Marineford, Kizaru merupakan penghalang utama bagi upaya Luffy untuk menyelamatkan Ace. Dia menjaga Luffy dari tujuannya beberapa kali dan bahkan menghancurkan kunci asli borgol Ace. Kizaru juga mengejek Luffy karena kekurangan kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan Ace. Meskipun begitu, Kizaru sangat terkejut melihat Luffy tanpa sadar melepaskan semburan Haoshoku Haki dan bergabung dengan sesama laksamana dalam upaya untuk menghilangkan Luffy. Sengoku Before resigning from the Marines, Sengoku was angry with Luffy's actions such as defeating Shichibukai Crocodile, invading Enies Lobby and defeating Rob Lucci of the CP9, and defeating Gekko Moriah. After hearing that Luffy punched the World Noble, Saint Charlos, he was enraged, wondering what was wrong with Garp's family. His frustration reached its breaking point after hearing that Luffy had made it into and out of Impel Down and was intruding on the war against Whitebeard in an attempt to rescue Ace. During the war, Sengoku revealed to the world that Luffy was just as dangerous as Ace, because he is the son of Revolutionary Dragon. He was very shocked to see Luffy unconsciously use Haoshoku Haki but attempted to execute both him and Ace when Luffy managed to reach Ace with a key to his chains. Sakazuki Sementara Sakazuki adalah seorang Laksamana, ia menyebabkan kerusakan paling besar pada Luffy selama perang di Marineford, mengirimnya ke gangguan mental dengan berhasil membunuh saudaranya, Ace. Akainu kemudian melanjutkan untuk memburunya di seluruh medan perang, bersumpah untuk mengakhiri hidupnya tidak peduli apa pun, meskipun Blackbeard berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Marineford. Sesuai dengan kata-katanya, Akainu memfokuskan semua upayanya untuk mengakhiri hidup Luffy, yang mencapai titik obsesi berbahaya, karena butuh upaya gabungan Jinbe, Crocodile, dan Bajak Laut Shirohige hanya untuk melindungi Luffy dari pengejaran tanpa henti Akainu. Akainu akhirnya gagal membunuh Luffy setelah intervensi Coby dan kedatangan Shanks. Meskipun demikian, setelah menyerang melalui Jinbe, Akainu berhasil meninggalkan Luffy dengan bekas luka berbentuk x di dadanya, yang sepertinya mengingatkannya pada perwira Marinir yang kejam, terbukti ketika Luffy menyentuh bekas luka dalam kemarahan setelah mengetahui promosi Akainu ke Laksamana Armada. Karena membunuh saudaranya, Ace, dalam perang di Marineford, Luffy membenci Laksamana Armada Sakazuki. Sampai hari ini, Akainu adalah satu-satunya musuh dalam seri yang berhasil sepenuhnya menghancurkan semangat Luffy. Issho Luffy pertama kali bertemu Laksamana Fujitora di sebuah kasino di Dressrosa dan dia membantu pria itu dengan memberi tahu dia bahwa dia sedang ditipu oleh anggota Bajak Laut Donquixote. Dia kagum melihat Issho dengan mudah mengalahkan preman dan ketika meminta identitasnya, yang terakhir mengatakan kepadanya bahwa yang terbaik adalah jika dia tidak tahu untuk kedua kepentingan mereka. Kemudian, ketika Doflamingo bertarung melawan Law di Corrida Colosseum, Luffy terkejut mengetahui bahwa Issho adalah seorang laksamana Angkatan Laut sementara yang terakhir dengan sedih menyatakan bahwa dia membalas perbuatan baik Luffy dengan kekerasan karena harus menangkap Law. Ketika Luffy bersiap untuk meninggalkan Dressrosa, Issho berencana untuk menangkap Luffy dan sekutunya. Luffy menantang Laksamana untuk berkelahi, menyatakan bahwa ia tidak akan lari dari siapa pun terlepas apakah mereka adalah Laksamana atau Yonko sebelum memukulnya. Meskipun Luffy menantang Laksamana untuk berkelahi, dia mengumumkan serangannya, membuat pria itu melihat bahwa Luffy mengasihani dia karena kebutaannya yang dia anggap sebagai penghinaan, mengungkapkan bahwa dia membutakan dirinya sendiri dan tidak membutuhkan belas kasihan Luffy. Pertarungan mereka ditinggalkan di jalan buntu ketika Luffy terpaksa mundur oleh sekutu-sekutunya. Sementara Luffy mundur, dia "dikejar" oleh warga Dressrosa dan Issho mendengar beberapa dari mereka berbicara dengan gembira tentang Luffy. Ini membuatnya mengalah ketika dia melihat ada orang-orang tersentuh oleh tindakan seorang bajak laut dan membuatnya menyesal membutakan dirinya sendiri karena dia ingin melihat wajah Luffy sehingga dia bisa melihat bajak laut yang mendapatkan pujian seperti itu. Dia kemudian menggunakan puing-puing yang dia kumpulkan untuk menyerang kelompok bajak laut yang marah pada Luffy karena mengalahkan Doflamingo, yang dilakukan sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena Luffy mengalahkan mantan Shichibukai. Shichibukai Sekarang Ini Buggy Meskipun antagonis satu sama lain sebelumnya di East Blue, hubungan Luffy dengan Buggy secara keseluruhan mirip dengan hubungan Buggy dengan Shanks: cara yang ramah namun sedikit antagonis. Meskipun Buggy adalah lawan yang tangguh untuk Luffy ketika mereka bertemu, sekarang Buggy tidak lebih dari gangguan pada kapten Topi Jerami, karena hampir tidak memperhatikan Buggy ketika dia bertemu dengannya lagi di Loguetown atau Impel Down. Buggy sendiri cenderung untuk mengambil keuntungan dari kenaifan Luffy untuk keuntungan pribadinya (meskipun setiap kali Luffy merespons dengan kebaikannya yang biasa, Buggy menjadi sangat bersalah). Setelah mengetahui siapa ayah Luffy, Buggy sangat terkejut menyadari lebih jauh mengapa Luffy adalah pembuat onar. Tidak mau, Buggy memainkan peran utama dalam menyelamatkan hidup Luffy karena setelah Crocodile membantu Luffy dan Jinbe menjauh dari Akainu, keduanya ditangkap oleh Buggy, yang kemudian menurunkan mereka di kapal selam Law. Dracule Mihawk Terlepas dari reputasinya yang menakutkan, Luffy membiarkan Zoro menghadap Shichibukai dan, setelah melihat Dracule Mihawk hampir membunuh Zoro, Luffy diliputi kemarahan, tetapi kemudian senang melihat Mihawk membiarkannya hidup untuk melampaui dirinya. Ketika Mihawk meminta Luffy mimpinya, yang terakhir menyatakan bahwa itu adalah tujuan Raja Bajak Laut yang dinyatakan Mihawk akan lebih sulit daripada melampaui dia sesuatu yang Luffy angkat bahu. Tampaknya Mihawk suka mengawasi Luffy dan krunya arena potensi besar yang mereka miliki. Selama Pertempuran Marineford, Mihawk merasa geli di pintu masuk Luffy dalam pertempuran dan tidak terpengaruh setelah mencari tahu siapa ayah yang terakhir itu. Dia juga dengan sengaja bertarung dengan Luffy untuk mengujinya jika dia layak untuk usia berikutnya, dan meskipun dia tetap berada di atas angin, dia memuji Luffy dengan menyatakan bahwa dia tidak ceroboh seperti yang dia pikirkan. Menurut Mihawk, dia memandang Luffy sebagai ancaman potensial untuk masa depan karena kemampuan uniknya untuk membuat sekutu dari semua orang yang dia temui, bahkan mantan musuh. Bartholomew Kuma Bartholomew Kuma juga datang untuk menyelamatkan Topi Jerami dalam banyak kesempatan. Dalam pertemuan pertama mereka, Kuma membiarkan kru Luffy melarikan diri dari Thriller Bark, meskipun diperintahkan untuk membunuh mereka. Ini kemungkinan karena keyakinannya sebagai perwira Pasukan Revolusioner. Meskipun tidak diketahui apa niatnya dalam melibatkan kru dalam pertempuran, dan memaksa Zoro melalui ujian ketahanan yang luar biasa, kemungkinan ia bermaksud menguji dedikasi mereka kepada putra Dragon, dan mengekspos mereka pada kekuatan kekuatan yang menakutkan di laut di depan. Dalam pertemuan kedua mereka, Kuma langsung mengganggu serangan oleh Angkatan Laut untuk menyelamatkan kru dengan kekuatan teleportasinya. Akhirnya, sebagai tindakan bebas terakhirnya, ia memerintahkan Dr. Vegapunk memprogramnya untuk melindungi Thousand Sunny sampai krunya kembali. Namun, Franky menyatakan bahwa meskipun mereka berhutang besar kepadanya, pada saat mereka bertemu lagi, dia akan menjadi mesin pembunuh yang tidak ada artinya bagi pemerintah. Boa Hancock Awalnya antagonis terhadapnya, Hancock meliha Luffy sebagai seorang pria yang, kebal terhadap pesonanya meskipun melihatnya telanjang, tidak bisa dibiarkan ada. Dia menolak untuk percaya kisahnya dikirim ke pulau itu oleh Bartholomew Kuma, dan memerintahkan eksekusi. Dia juga berpikir dia sama seperti semua pria di dunia, egois dan sombong. Ini berubah saat berkelahi dengan saudara perempuan Hancock. Ketika tanda budak Boa Sandersonia hendak diungkapkan, Luffy mencegah semua orang yang hadir melihatnya sebagai bentuk penghormatan kepada lawan-lawannya, mengklaim bahwa rahasia mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan perjuangan mereka. Ini memicu kenangan masa lalu di Hancock, dan dia kemudian mencabut keputusannya untuk menghilangkannya. Setelah melihat Luffy yang tidak mementingkan diri sendiri, dia mengungkapkan masa lalu mereka kepadanya, dan Luffy memaafkan mereka, menunjukkan bahwa dia hanya membenci Naga Langit yang melakukan semuanya salah, mendapatkan persahabatan dan cinta Hancock. Dia datang untuk sangat menghargai Hancock sebagai imbalan, karena dia membantunya dalam dua contoh utama membantunya masuk ke Impel Down dan memberinya kunci untuk borgol batu laut Ace. Namun, sementara Luffy tidak memiliki perasaan romantis yang sama terhadap Hancock yang dia rasakan terhadap Hancock, dia telah menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar peduli dan menghargai dia. Selama pertarungannya dengan Magellan, ketika sipir menyatakan bahwa dia akan meminta Luffy memberitahunya bagaimana dia berhasil membobol Impel Down, Luffy melindungi Hancock dengan menyatakan dia tidak akan memberi tahu Magellan bahkan jika itu membunuhnya. Setelah rentang waktu dua tahun, Hancock menyebutkan bahwa dia adalah wanita yang bijaksana yang cocok untuk menjadi istri yang hebat karena memuatkan kapal dengan makanan favorit Luffy. Luffy menjawab bahwa dia berterima kasih padanya karena membawakan makanan untuknya, tetapi dia tidak akan menikahinya. Bagaimanapun, Luffy menjawab bahwa dia ingin melihatnya lagi suatu saat nanti. Mantan Crocodile Setelah melihat Crocodile dan Operasi Utopia-nya berencana untuk menghancurkan kerajaan Vivi, Luffy menjadi marah pada Shichibukai,bersumpah untuk mengalahkannya. Namun, Crocodile memandang Luffy hanya sebagai pemula yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia. Selama pertarungan ketiga mereka, Crocodile menyatakan begitu Luffy mengetahui seperti apa laut itu sebenarnya, dia akan meninggalkan mimpinya. Di Arc Impel Down, Luffy sangat marah melihat Buaya dan menolak untuk menerima bantuannya dan hanya memungkinkan yang terakhir untuk bergabung ketika Emporio Ivankov berjanji untuk mengawasinya. Ketika mereka tiba di Marineford, Luffy tahu Crocodile akan mencoba untuk menyerang Whitebeard dan mencegah yang terakhir melakukannya, banyak yang kecewa Crocodile. Meskipun Crocodile mengaku tidak bersekutu dengan siapa pun selama Pertempuran Marineford, ia menyelamatkan saudara Luffy, Ace, dan kemudian Luffy dari Laksamana Sakazuki. Namun, alasan Crocodile untuk melindungi Luffy adalah untuk mencegah Angkatan Laut dari cara mereka. Gekko Moriah Luffy adalah musuh utama Gekko Moriah h karena mencoba mengambil bayangannya dan krunya dan yang lainnya. Perasaan itu saling menguntungkan, dan mereka juga tampaknya melihat satu sama lain sebagai saingan, karena keduanya bertujuan untuk menjadi Raja Bajak Laut. Seperti Crocodile, Moria Moria memandang Luffy sebagai pemula yang belum berpengalaman yang menyatakan bahwa dia tidak siap untuk Dunia Baru dan hanya akan kehilangan segalanya karena terlalu percaya diri. Cukup benar, Luffy dan krunya sama sekali tidak berdaya melawan Kuma dan tersebar di seluruh dunia dan dilatih selama 2 tahun ke depan untuk menjadi siap untuk Dunia Baru. Pada Pertempuran Marineford, Moriah sangat tidak senang melihat Luffy lagi dan berusaha mencuri bayangannya sekali lagi hanya untuk ditolak oleh Jinbe. Moriah juga satu-satunya Shichibukai yang terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa Dragon Revolusioner adalah ayah Luffy. Donquixote Doflamingo Doflamingo awalnya berpikir sedikit tentang Luffy, namun, dia menyarankan Caesar Clown, Vergo, dan Monet untuk waspada terhadap dia dan potensinya. Selanjutnya, setelah menemukan Doflamingo menggunakan Buah Iblis Ace, Mera Mera no Mi, untuk memikat Luffy ke Corrida Colosseum, Luffy menolak untuk membiarkan orang lain mengklaimnya. Dia kemudian menjadi marah dengan Doflamingo karena mencoba membunuh Law dan perlakuan kejamnya terhadap orang-orang Dressrosa dan berjanji pada Rebecca bahwa dia akan mengalahkannya. Kemarahannya menjadi syok sekaligus amarah setelah mendengar Doflamingo mengungkapkan masa lalunya sebagai Bangsawan Dunia dan menatap dengan marah ketika yang terakhir membual bagaimana ia membunuh ayahnya tanpa penyesalan. Kemarahannya meningkat setelah dipaksa untuk mengalahkan mantan musuhnya Bellamy karena kekagumannya yang terakhir terhadap Doflamingo terlepas dari bagaimana ia memperlakukannya. Kemarahan ini semakin meningkat setelah melihat Hukum tidak sadar dan kehilangan lengan berkat pertempurannya dengan Doflamingo. Luffy sering menyebut Doflamingo sebagai "Mingo". Robin menyatakan bahwa Aliansi Bajak Laut antara Bajak Laut Topi Jerami dan Bajak Laut Heart tidak akan menjadi satu-satunya alasan dia melawan Doflamingo. Ide ini didukung ketika Doflamingo menyatakan Luffy berada di jalan rencananya menyebabkan Luffy untuk membalas dia di jalan karena dia tidak dikalahkan dengan itu Luffy mengaktifkan Gear Fourth, mengatakan bahwa perbuatan jahat Doflamingo adalah alasan pertarungannya dengan sang Shichibukai. Setelah memasuki Gear Keempat, Luffy membalikkan meja pada Doflamingo ketika dia membanjiri yang terakhir sebelum Haki-nya pergi. Luffy terpaksa bersembunyi ketika Doflamingo dengan marah mencari di pulau yang bertekad untuk membuat Kapten Topi Jerami membayar tindakannya. Ketika Luffy mendapatkan kembali Haki-nya dan menghadapi Doflamingo sekali lagi, di sinilah Luffy mencapai titik puncak ketika mendengar Doflamingo menyatakan bahwa jika semua orang di Dressrosa tetap dimanipulasi, tidak ada yang harus mati. Sambil menegur Doflamingo, Luffy bersumpah untuk mengalahkan Shichibukai dan meninggalkan Dressrosa sebelum menggunaka King Kong Gun melawan yang terakhir dan menempatkan semua kekuatannya dalam serangan. Luffy mengalahkan Doflamingo, sehingga mengakhiri pemerintahan tirani. Yonko Bajak Laut Rambut Merah Dua belas tahun yang lalu, Luffy berteman dengan Bajak Laut Rambut Merah. Ini meluas ke dua tahun lalu ketika Benn Beckman menghentikan Kizaru dari menyerang Luffy. Lucky Roo sepertinya cukup senang ingin melihat Luffy lagi setelah menyelamatkannya di Marineford sampai-sampai dia bertanya pada Shanks apakah dia ingin bertemu dengannya setelah 10 tahun. Setelah timeskip, Shanks dan krunya tampak senang dengan bounty terbaru Luffy. Shanks }} Shanks.]] uffy berbagi hubungan yang kuat dengan Shanks, bajak laut yang menyelamatkan hidupnya dua belas tahun yang lalu di kota kelahirannya, dan memandangnya sebagai panutan bajak laut yang ideal. Shanks dan krunya adalah yang Luffy katakan akan dia kalahkan saat mereka meninggalkan kampung halaman Luffy. Luffy akan sering membela Shanks ketika orang lain menghinanya dan merasa lega mendengar dari kakeknya bahwa Shanks dan krunya baik-baik saja. Luffy kemudian terkejut mendengar dari Silvers Rayleigh bahwa Shanks pernah menjadi anggota Bajak Laut Roger dan menjadi senang mendengar bahwa dia berbicara tentang dia ke Rayleigh. Dia bersemangat dan ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Bagian dari mimpi Luffy adalah mengembalikan topi Shanks yang dipercayakan Shanks padanya ketika bersumpah menjadi bajak laut yang hebat. Shanks, sementara sering mengolok-oloknya sebagai seorang anak, tetap mendapat informasi tentang kegiatan Luffy dan bangga bahwa ia telah menjadi bajak laut. Luffy sejak itu bekerja dengan rajin untuk menepati janji itu dan terkenal sebagai "Topi Jerami Luffy". Saat mendiskusikan menjatuhkan Yonko dengan Trafalgar Law,Luffy juga menunjukkan keinginan untuk mengalahkan Shanks; menggemakan janjinya untuk suatu hari membentuk kru yang cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan Bajak Laut Merah, meskipun ia ingin menyelamatkannya untuk yang terakhir. Bajak Laut Shirohige Dia mendapatkan bantuan dan kekaguman dari semua Bajak Laut Shirohige dan sekutu mereka dalam upayanya untuk menyelamatkan Ace. Mereka mengikuti perintah Shirohige untuk mendukung Luffy setelah menyaksikannya melepaskan Haki-nya. Setelah kematian Ace, seluruh awak Bajak Laut Shirohige melindungi Luffy, seolah-olah dia adalah Ace, mengklaim bahwa hanya dia yang tersisa dari semangat Ace. Luffy mendengar dari Jinbe bahwa mereka membantunya menyelamatkannya. Setelah timeskip, Luffy terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa mereka bertarung dan kalah dari Blackbeard dan sangat ingin melihat mereka lagi dan berterima kasih kepada mereka karena melindunginya dari Akainu. Edward Newgate Selama perang di Marineford, bahkan Whitebeard sendiri datang untuk menghormati dan mengagumi Luffy, sehingga ia menyebut Luffy sebagai "Topi Jerami Luffy" sementara ia menyebut orang lain sebagai "Brat". Setelah melihat sejauh mana Luffy akan pergi untuk menyelamatkan Ace, bahkan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan memaafkan Marco jika dia membiarkan Luffy mati. Segera setelah itu, ia menugaskan kru dan sekutunya untuk mendukung Luffy setelah menyaksikannya melepaskan Haki-nya. Seperti Ace, Luffy sendiri sangat menghormati Shirohige sebagai orang baik dan menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya. Marco Selama Pertempuran Marineford, keduanya bertarung bersama untuk menyelamatkan Ace. Marco terkesan dengan sikap Luffy terhadap Shirohige pada saat krisis, melihat apa yang dibicarakan Ace ketika dia membual tentang saudaranya. Ketika Whitebeard memerintahkan krunya untuk membantu Luffy pada akhir perang, Marco adalah salah satu dari sedikit yang membantu Luffy dan melawan para laksamana, bahkan setelah kematian Shirohige. Dua tahun kemudian, Luffy bersemangat memikirkan pertarungan bersamanya sekali lagi ketika Nekomamushi menyuarakan keinginannya untuk merekrutnya untuk pertarungan mendatang melawan Bajak Laut Beast di Negeri Wano . Marco, meskipun tidak bisa menghadiri pertarungan, memberikan pijatan pada Luffy melalui Nekomamushi. Bajak Laut Kurohige Luffy adalah musuh Bajak Laut Kurohige. Sebelum Ace berhadapan dengan Blackbeard, para kru ingin menangkap Luffy sehingga kapten mereka bisa menjadi Shichibukai tetapi Knock Up Stream mencegah perkelahian. Di Impel Down, Luffy bertemu mereka lagi dan mereka mengejek Luffy atas kekalahan saudaranya yang disebabkan oleh Ace yang ingin melindunginya. Luffy yang marah ini, yang menyerang kapten mereka atas tindakannya, secara resmi menjadikan mereka musuh. Di Dressrosa, Luffy terkejut melihat Jesus Burgess di turnamen karena yang terakhir merasa geli melihatnya. Ketika Luffy menemukan Burgess berbicara dengan Blackbeard, dia menyatakan kepada mereka berdua bahwa dia tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya mewarisi kekuatan Ace ketika mereka menerima tantangannya sambil tertawa. Burgess kemudian berusaha membunuh Luffy untuk mencuri kekuatan Buah Iblisnya tetapi Sabo ikut campur atas nama Luffy. Rasa jijik Luffy untuk mereka semakin meningkat di Arc Zou, di mana dia diberitahu bagaimana Bajak Laut Kurohige mengalahkan sisa Bajak Laut Shirohige, dan merebut posisi kosong Yonko, yang selanjutnya membuat marah Luffy. Belakangan, Luffy semakin marah mengetahui bahwa Blackbeard dan krunya telah menyerang pangkalan Pasukan Revolusioner di Baltigo, yang membahayakan ayahnya dan Sabo. Marshall D. Teach Ketika Luffy pertama kali bertemu Marshall D. Teach di Wild Cherry di Pulau Jaya, mereka menjadi saingan atas beberapa hal kecil seperti makanan favorit. Setelah Luffy diejek oleh Bellamy karena menjadi pemimpi, Blackbeard memberikan pidato ramah kepada kapten Topi Jerami yang mengatakan kepadanya untuk tidak menyerah pada mimpinya, meskipun kemudian upaya untuk menangkap Luffy sebagai cara untuk mencapai posisi Shichibukai yang ditinggalkan oleh Crocodile. Namun, selama upaya penembakan massal di Impel Down, ketika Luffy mengetahui bahwa pria yang ditemuinya di Jaya adalah Blackbeard, yang bertanggung jawab atas penangkapan Ace dan eksekusi yang akan datang, Luffy menghadapinya. Dia menjadi marah ketika Blackbeard mengejek situasi kakaknya, yang menyebabkan Luffy menyerangnya dengan keras atas tindakannya. Keduanya bertengkar singkat hanya untuk Jinbe untuk campur tangan dan mengingatkan Luffy tentang keinginannya untuk menyelamatkan Ace. Luffy tenang saat Blackbeard mengakui bahwa dia meremehkan kekuatan Luffy, menunjukkan rasa hormat pada Luffy. Meskipun pertemuan ini membuat mereka menjadi musuh, Blackbeard terus mendorong Luffy untuk mengejar mimpinya. Dua tahun kemudian, selama Arc Dressrosa, Luffy berbicara dengan Blackbeard dan menyambutnya dengan sikap bermusuhan ketika Blackbeard dengan riang menyambutnya dan menyatakan bahwa Jesus Burgess akan memenangkan Mera Mera no Mi sebelum Luffy bersumpah tidak akan terjadi. Meskipun dia geli membaca tentang eksploitasi Luffy di Totto Land, Teach juga berkomentar bahwa terlalu dini bagi Luffy untuk dipanggil seorang Kaisar. Kuzan Luffy pertama kali bertemu Laksamana Aokiji di Long Ring Long Land. Luffy bersikap bermusuhan ketika ia mencoba menyerang Aokiji dengan keyakinan bahwa Laksamana akan mencoba untuk mengambil Robin. Kemudian, Luffy melakukan pemanasan kepadanya setelah Laksamana membantu Tonjit. Namun, dia sedikit terkejut mengetahui bahwa Aokiji mengenal kakeknya. Permusuhan Luffy terhadap Laksamana kembali ketika Aokiji berubah pikiran tentang tidak mengambil Robin ke dalam tahanan, dan ia melibatkan Aokiji dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu yang berakhir dengan Aokiji muncul sebagai pemenang. Aokiji menyelamatkan Luffy karena berutang yang terakhir untuk mengalahkan Crocodile, tetapi juga karena dia berhutang budi kepada kakeknya. Karena menjadi saksi kekuatan Aokiji, Luffy memutuskan untuk bertindak tidak terlalu naif terhadap konflik di masa depan. eduanya bertemu lagi di pertempuran di Angkatan Laut, di mana Aokiji menyerang Luffy, menyatakan bahwa sementara ia berhutang budi kepada kakek Luffy, yang terakhir telah memilih jalan kematiannya. Sebelum Aokiji bisa menghabisi Luffy, Marco menghalangi, membiarkan Luffy maju. Aokiji sangat terkejut melihat Luffy tanpa sadar melepaskan semburan Haoshoku Haki, hampir berkeringat saat melihatnya. Menjelang akhir perang, Kuzan berusaha mencegah Luffy melarikan diri ketika dia membeku di laut sebelum Jinbe (yang membawa Luffy) dapat mencapainya dan ketika dia mencoba membekukan kapal selam Law ketika Bajak Laut Heart membawa Luffy pergi. Dua tahun kemudian, Luffy sangat terkejut mendengar dari Jinbe bahwa Kuzan bukan lagi seorang Marinir dan bahwa dia bertarung dan kalah melawan Akainu untuk posisi Laksamana Armada. Bajak Laut Big Mom Luffy pertama kali memunculkan permusuhan dari Bajak Laut Big Mom selama argumennya dengan Pekoms dan Tamago tentang penghormatan permen di Pulau Manusia Ikan. Kemudian, ia menjadi musuh utama keluarga Big Mom dan kru setelah ia tiba di Pulau Whole Cake dan mereka menjadi penghalang bagi upaya Luffy dalam menyelamatkan Sanji. Setelah upaya pembunuhan terhadap Big Mom gagal, Bajak Laut Big Mom bertujuan untuk mencari pembalasan terhadap Topi Jerami dan sekutu mereka. Setelah mereka lolos dari chateau berkat Tamatebako yang menyebabkan chateau runtuh, Bajak Laut Big Mom segera mengorganisir untuk mengejar musuh-musuh mereka, termasuk Luffy dan kelompoknya. Ketika mereka mengetahui bahwa ledakan yang menggulingkan Chateau Whole Cake berasal dari Tamatebako yang diberikan Luffy kepada Pekoms dan Tamago, Bajak Laut Big Mom berusaha keras untuk memastikan bahwa Luffy dan krunya tidak lolos dari Totto Land. Awalnya, mereka menganggap Luffy sebagai yang lemah karena dia hanyalah bajak laut dari Generasi Terburuk tetapi dengan kemenangannya atas Cracker dan acara lainnya, mereka perlahan mulai berpikir sebaliknya. Para kru telah mengembangkan kebencian yang kuat terhadap Luffy karena merusak rencana mereka untuk membunuh Keluarga Vinsmoke serta perannya dalam upaya pembunuhan terhadap ibu mereka, dan kemarahan mereka meningkat pesat ketika mereka mendengar bahwa ia mengalahkan Katakuri dan mereka bersumpah untuk menghancurkan Luffy di semua biaya. Pada akhirnya, mereka marah karena Luffy lolos dari genggaman mereka. Karena kebencian mereka yang baru ditemukan untuk Luffy, sebagian besar Keluarga Charlotte bersedia mengambil risiko hidup mereka dengan menemani Linlin ke Negeri Wano untuk membalas dendam meskipun bahaya bepergian ke wilayah Kaido . Charlotte Linlin Luffy awalnya menganggap Big Mom sebagai orang yang baik untuk melindungi Pulau Fish-Man menggantikan Edward Newgate. Namun, ini segera berubah ketika Luffy menyadari bahwa dia bersedia menghancurkan negara untuk permen. Ketika Pulau Manusia Ikan tidak mampu membayar upeti permen mereka, Luffy berbicara dengan Yonko dan bertanggung jawab. Linlin menolak tawaran harta Luffy sebagai ganti permen dan memutuskan untuk menargetkan Luffy sebagai ganti Pulau Ikan-Man. Luffy menyatakan bahwa dia akan mengalahkannya di Dunia Baru dan akan menjadikan Pulau Manusia Ikan sebagai wilayah kekuasaannya saat dia bereaksi dengan marah. Permusuhan dan kemarahan Luffy terhadap Big Mom tumbuh ketika dia mengetahui bahwa dia memaksa Sanji untuk menikahi salah satu putri Big Mom dan bergabung dengan krunya dan secara brutal akan memenggal ayah angkat Sanji, Zeff jika Sanji menolak untuk mematuhinya. Big Mom membalas dengan amarah setelah Luffy menginvasi Totto Land dan mengalahkan Charlotte Cracker, menyerangnya dengan badai dan pasukan besar. Setelah menangkap Luffy, dia berbohong bahwa dia akan membiarkannya pergi jika dia tidak melawan tetapi mengancam ekstrim. jika dia melakukannya, sementara itu berniat untuk mengeksekusinya nanti. Big Mom memamerkan bagaimana kekuatan dan pengaruhnya mengerdilkan Luffy, tetapi Luffy mengejeknya dan menyatakan bahwa dia akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut. Setelah melarikan diri dari cengkeraman Big Mom dan setuju untuk membantu menghentikan pernikahan Sanji untuk menyelamatkan Vinsmokes dari pembunuhan, Luffy dengan mudah setuju untuk mengambil bagian dalam rencana Capone Bege untuk membunuh Big Mom, tidak menunjukkan keraguan dengan mengambil nyawa musuhnya. pernikahan, keduanya bertemu berhadapan dan Big Mom secara alami marah pada upaya pembunuhan. Keduanya bertarung singkat setelah dia mengejek Luffy. Luffy menyatakan dia akan mengalahkan Big Mom setelah Kaido, dan Big Mom mengejek kalau dia bisa melarikan diri dari wilayahnya, terus menolak untuk menganggapnya serius. Sambil membaca koran yang mengagungkan Luffy setelah dia melarikan diri. wilayahnya, Big Mom bersumpah membalas dendam kepadanya. Karena kebenciannya yang baru ditemukan untuk Luffy, dia dan sebagian besar anak-anaknya bersedia mengambil risiko hidup mereka dengan menemani Linlin ke Negeri Wano untuk membalas dendam, meskipun bahaya bepergian ke wilayah Kaido. Charlotte Pudding Ketika Tim Pengambilan Sanji pertama kali bertemu dengan Charlotte Pudding, ia tampak bersedia membantu membebaskan Sanji dari "pernikahan yang diatur"-nya. Namun, ketika dia mengunjungi Luffy dan Nami di sel penjara mereka, dia kemudian mengungkapkan sifatnya yang menyeramkan ketika Pudding membisikkan rencananya untuk membunuh Sanji selama hari pernikahan mereka dan bahwa dia dan yang lainnya tidak dimaksudkan untuk membiarkan Pulau Whole Cake tetap hidup. Dia meninggalkan mereka sambil diam-diam mengejek kesulitan mereka yang mengejutkan dan membuat marah Luffy. Setelah Luffy dan timnya melarikan diri dari Whole Cake Chateau, Pudding, yang termotivasi oleh perasaan barunya untuk Sanji, memutuskan untuk membantu mereka ketika ibunya yang gila mengejar mereka untuk kue pengantin. Ketika dia mendekati tim, Luffy marah melihatnya lagi tetapi bingung dengan gangguan kepribadiannya yang tidak menentu ketika ekspresi luarnya dengan cepat beralih antara ingin membantu mereka dan ingin mereka mati. Namun, Pudding membantu tim dengan membantu mereka mencapai pantai tempat kapal mereka berada. Saat memanggang kue untuk Big Mom, Pudding menyatakan keprihatinannya terhadap keselamatan Luffy karena pertarungannya dengan Katakuri. Charlotte Cracker Di Hutan Rayuan, Charlotte Cracker melibatkan Luffy dalam pertempuran, berniat menghentikannya bersatu kembali dengan Sanji. Cracker membuat marah Luffy dengan mengatakan bahwa Sanji akan menghindarinya jika mereka bertemu lagi, yang menyebabkan Luffy dengan kasar menyerangnya. Setelah pertempuran yang panjang dan sulit, Luffy berhasil melawan dan mengalahkan Cracker dan mengirimnya terbang melalui Hutan Rayuan sampai ke Sweet City di mana ia ditemukan oleh keluarganya. Akibatnya, Keluarga Charlotte dan Bajak Laut Big Mom membentuk pasukan untuk membalas kekalahan Cracker, yang akhirnya membuat Luffy yang kelelahan jatuh dengan gesekan dan menangkapnya. Charlotte Katakuri Selama Pesta Teh, Katakuri adalah penghalang besar bagi upaya Luffy untuk memfasilitasi rencana pembunuhan Bege. Katakuri tidak meremehkan Luffy atau krunya, karena dia bersumpah untuk secara pribadi menghilangkan Luffy sebelum dia bisa menjadi ancaman bagi ibunya, dan kemudian bersikeras tetap di kapal mereka untuk menyergap mereka kalau-kalau mereka melarikan diri dari ibunya. Dia sama sekali tidak terkejut melihat mereka melarikan diri dari ibunya, ketika dia dan Luffy saling bertarung. Setelah Luffy menyeretnya ke Dunia Cermin untuk mencegahnya mencegah melarikan diri teman-temannya, keduanya bentrok satu sama lain dengan ganas. Ketika Luffy sebentar menang, Katakuri terkesan dan berkomentar bahwa dia mengerti bagaimana dia mengalahkan saudaranya, Cracker. Setelah memperhatikan peningkatan keterampilan Luffy di Kenbunshoku Haki, Katakuri mencoba untuk menyelesaikan pertempuran dengan cepat. Meskipun keinginannya untuk mengakhiri Luffy, Katakuri ingin mengalahkannya dengan terhormat karena dia sangat marah ketika dia menangkap adiknya Flampe ikut campur dalam pertempurannya. Katakuri bahkan melukai dirinya sendiri untuk membuat pertarungan lebih adil. Setelah mengalahkan Flampe, Katakuri mengakui Luffy sebagai yang setara, menunjukkan bahwa Komandan Manis telah mengembangkan rasa hormat yang kuat untuk Luffy. Setelah mengalahkan Katakuri, yang terakhir berdiri sebentar untuk bertanya pada Luffy tentang tujuannya dan dia mengatakan kepada Katakuri bahwa dia akan kembali mengalahkan Big Mom ketika Katakuri berharap dia beruntung dalam mimpinya sebelum kehilangan kesadaran. Luffy juga menunjukkan rasa hormat kepada lawannya yang jatuh (meskipun dia berusaha membunuhnya dan krunya) dengan menggunakan topi ekstra untuk menutupi mulutnya sebelum pergi. Setelah Brûlée memberitahunya bahwa Topi Jerami lolos dari Totto Land, Katakuri tersenyum di berita. Pekoms Berbeda dengan Bajak Laut Big Mom lainnya, hubungan Luffy dengan Pekoms khususnya jauh lebih positif, dengan Luffy menunjukkan kepedulian terhadap Pekoms setelah serangan Jack kedua pada Zou. Pekoms, sebaliknya, memandu Tim Pengambilan Sanji ke Totto Land dan melindungi mereka agar tidak terdeteksi pada kedatangan pertama. Luffy juga marah ketika dia mengetahui bahwa Capone Bege menculik dan berusaha membunuh Pekom. Luffy menyebut Pekoms sebagai teman dan ingin meninju Bege karena menembak yang terakhir ketika mereka bernegosiasi. Karena rasa hormatnya kepada Pedro, Pekoms bersedia mengkhianati krunya dengan menangkap Charlotte Brûlée untuk membantu Luffy melarikan diri dari Bajak Laut Big Mom dan menghormati pengorbanan Pedro. Pekoms bersumpah untuk membantu Luffy dengan selamat melarikan diri dengan cara apa pun, bahkan rela mengubah wujud Sulongnya yang tanpa pikiran untuk melawan pasukan besar Bajak Laut Big Mom sendirian. Bajak Laut Beasts Luffy menjadikan dirinya musuh Bajak Laut Binatang setelah menghilangkan cara mereka memperoleh SMILE. Luffy mulai membenci kru setelah mendengar tentang kekejaman yang mereka lakukan terhadap Suku Mink. Kaido Ketika Luffy setuju untuk bekerja sama dengan Law dalam mengalahkan Kaido, ia memutuskan untuk menjadi musuh Kaido. Meskipun Law menyatakan bahwa peluang keberhasilannya tipis, Luffy tidak takut untuk menentang Kaido. Setelah mendengar tentang bagaimana bawahannya Jack menghancurkan Suku Mink, Luffy dengan marah menyatakan bahwa dia akan membuat mereka berdua membayar. Kebenciannya pada Kaido, yang ia bagikan dengan Keluarga Kozuki, adalah alasan utama pembentukan Aliansi Ninja-Bajak Laut-Mink-Samurai. Setelah penghancuran pabrik SMILE dan penangkapan Doflamingo, Kaido memiliki kebencian membunuh terhadap Luffy dan dia dengan keras kepala menolak permintaan Linlin untuk mengizinkannya membunuh Luffy karena dia ingin membunuh kapten Topi Jerami sendiri. Luffy dan Kaido akhirnya bertemu langsung setelah yang terakhir menghancurkan Oden Castle sementara beberapa teman Luffy masih ada di sana. Luffy menyerang Kaido karena marah dan dia semakin marah setelah mendengar bahwa Kaido menyerang Tama. Luffy berusaha mengalahkan Kaido tetapi upayanya berakhir dengan kegagalan ketika Kaido membuat Luffy tidak sadarkan diri dengan satu pukulan. Untuk menambah penghinaan pada luka, Kaido mengejek pernyataan Luffy yang dikalahkan sebagai Raja Bajak Laut. Daripada membunuh Luffy, Kaido memutuskan untuk menghancurkan semangatnya dan mengubahnya menjadi bawahan. Holdem Setelah menculik dan mengancam Tama, Holden membangkitkan kemarahan Luffy, yang menyerangnya dan membebaskan Tama dari genggamannya. Speed Sementara awalnya bertentangan dengan dia, dia menjadi sedikit lebih ramah setelah dijinakkan oleh Tama. Luffy memercayainya untuk mengantarkan Tama kembali ke rumahnya, dan dia kembali ke sisinya setelah Kaido menyerangnya dan Tama di jalan. Basil Hawkins Hawkins adalah antagonis terhadap Luffy setelah bertemu dengannya di Negeri Wano dan dia mencoba untuk menangkap Luffy dan Zoro selama konfrontasi. Setelah mendengar tentang keberadaan Luffy di Kota Bakura, Hawkins mengejarnya sampai ia dihentikan oleh Law. Dobon Setelah Luffy dipenjara di Udon dan mulai bekerja di sana, kekuatannya memungkinkan dia untuk memperoleh sejumlah besar tiket makan, meninggalkan bagian Dobon sangat terbatas, membangkitkan kemarahan wakil kepala penjara. Melihat Dobon menyakiti seorang narapidana, Luffy, bersama dengan Eustass Kid, menggunakan kesempatan untuk terperangkap di dalam "Ruang Pembantaian" Dobon untuk memukulnya. Queen Queen sangat menghormati Luffy atas kekuatan dan reputasinya sebagai anggota Generasi Terburuk, ketika ia berulang kali mencoba meyakinkan Luffy untuk bergabung dengan Bajak Laut Beast dan secara pribadi akan meminta kaptennya untuk memaafkannya atas kejahatannya jika ia melakukannya meskipun Luffy secara terbuka memberontak. sikap terhadap Kaido dan krunya. Referensi Navigasi Situs Kategori:Hubungan